


Daisy Bell

by Pamphylia



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: 2nd POV, Fight me. I dare you. PUNK!!!, M/M, mention of tha night sentinels, sammy boy ugly dum dum lmao stupid ugly ugly ugly, this isn’t x reader I don’t do that shit, woah!!! Vega!! Sings!!! That’s so.... cool!!!!, yo Doomguy uh you gay for VEGA?? Pog!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/pseuds/Pamphylia
Summary: You simply wonder to yourself of the outcomes of everything. And then VEGA comes to your senses like an angel.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Daisy Bell

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I figured I’d take a shot at DoomVega for the first time. I really like the soft feelings for how they feel for each other. 
> 
> Also, the 2nd POV concept is a direct outcome to the 2nd POV of the OG Doom. Like, around the ending. Trust me I played the game and it’s fuckin amazing.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! I’m gonna continue writing a script about Samuel as a human or something.
> 
> \- Makyr

Among the cold, empty, archaic void of the UAC. You find yourself questioning the abstraction of your own sanity. How you wondered how you got there, how you fought for the protection of you. How you felt guilty for not saving them. It’s all confusing to you. You don’t want to think about it. But you have to, for the sake of your own race. And for the sake of yourself. The night sentinels understood you, despite your babbling words of the horrible demons. They cried as you cried. And they laughed as you laughed. To you, it felt weird, but you somehow felt like they truly felt what you had gone through. Although I knew that they weren’t there for the encore. You felt happy and focused during those years, you wished it would happen again. With the exception of Hell’s forces.

You don’t care anymore. They’re gone now. You miss them, yes, but at least your avenging your fallen men. How much of a difference they made to you as much as you made a difference to them. Because that’s how it is. Differences. Teaching. The teachings of the demons and hell and all of its stupid soldiers. You hate them and desire to burn them with the power of a trillion guns. Funny how you’ve thought about it time and time again. It isn’t funny now. It isn’t funny to them. The creatures of hell that were unleashed by the often ignored Olivia Pierce made you wonder why she did it. You wonder, “Why would she do it over some energy resource?” But as you progress and progress through and through. Watching her throw herself into the tower, and watching her become the Spider Mastermind as nothing more than a mindless, pathetic monster. That’s what Olivia is to you now, mindless and pathetic. A walking confutation. 

And soon after you had defeated the mastermind herself, you’ve come to realize that Samuel Hayden brought back as a means for, as the man put it, “A simple goodbye,”. You knew it was a lie. It wasn’t a goodbye. There was no reward. There was no kiss on the nose. There was no cake and you’re sure as hell there was no fancy party. The doctor was just there. Talking as if he knew all the wonders of the world. And Samuel did know, but you knew better than him. Often wishing that you can just open your mouth and yell at him for being the most bigoted bastard ever, for letting Olivia unleash hell, for rendering you mute, for being a fucking asshole. But you couldn’t. And you wouldn’t. Samuel knows perfectly well behind your eyes. You hold the eyes of the beholder, and by god, your eyes don’t lie. Ever. Samuel Hayden is nothing but a defiler. A heretic. No one knows that he was, and still is, The Seraphim. Not until now. 

He sent you away to an unknown location along with VEGA, backed up and stored away safely. And as you looked around, it seemed that he teleported you to what seemed like a literal limbo. Everything was dark and cold. Colder than the arctic regions of Mars, the region where VEGA operated. You had to admit, VEGA did not deserve the sacrifice, but you saved him. And it was a good decision, and you liked his cheery personality. You laugh a little. Your hoarse vocal chords hurt your throat, but you laugh anyway. You laugh at the fact that Hayden was a dumb idiot for not knowing you stored his goody-two-shoes AI assistant in your pocket. _That’s some next level shit_ , you think to yourself. It’s so funny to you now, and you keep laughing.

You held out the backup drive in your hands, trembling with fervor. You smile a bit, and you sniffle a little due to the cold. But you hold it close. You’re thankful he’s here, dormant in your palms. And you attempt to remember his kind words and business like manner. They somehow filled your core with a nice warmth whenever VEGA spoke to you. You didn’t get it at all, but you wanted more of his nice little facts he’d tell you whenever Hayden didn’t blindly interfere. He once said to you, “The pleasure of finding something new is considered to be the most treasured feeling. Do you find me a treasured feeling, Slayer?” 

You didn’t say anything, however, you nodded. But, VEGA isn’t a ‘something’, he isn’t even a ‘some’ nor a ‘thing’. He’s just… VEGA. A someONE. You come to find out that VEGA has never told anyone, not Hayden, about it. Only you. You feel a bit special inside, and you let out a chuckle. You didn’t care about the imp hitting your back with fireballs during that moment. You like him. He’s very… cute. Is that a way of saying that?

You hear a soft garble in your comms, it was after you put him away. You strolled throughout limbo, gun in tow, ready for anything coming your way. You stopped absentmindedly. And you held your gun lazily. Was that VEGA? The sound of garble came again, and you grabbed the backup drive again. And you inserted it into the main port of your helmet. The sound came again, but this time, it was more clear. You hurt yourself lightly a couple of times before you heard his soft voice. Weak and confused.

“Slayer…?”, VEGA said. He sounded lost. And you started to break down in tears, for those hours you’ve wasted without him. You’ve figured out that the reason you started to love him so much, was because he was the main reminder of your pet. Your Daisy. You felt happy, and you felt sad. You let out a few breaths of your little breakdown, and VEGA started to shush you down gently. You comply. Silently apologizing. VEGA understood it, he always understood. More than your night sentinels and more than Hayden himself. “Did you defeat her? Are you alright?” He asked you. You nod apprehensively. You’re somehow very happy that he’s talking to you. 

“I see… Hayden betrayed… you. I’m sorry,” VEGA quietly said. You shake your head. It was never his fault. And as you walk, you sign at him. Telling him that he’s ok, and that you’ll be able to operate fully again. But it takes time. VEGA looked at your hands and how you spoke with them. And then he tells you, “Slayer, would you like me to sing ‘Daisy Bell’ to you? I think it would please you indefinitely,”

You sign, _Yes,_ and so he does. He has a nice voice and you love every single word he sings. You sit down and hug your gun tightly. Smiling brightly as VEGA sang to you until you slept. And as you sleep, the AI stops, and phrases something to you. 

“ _For every soul passed onto earth, wind, sea, and sun. I wait. For your inevitable massacres, for my assistance. I wait until there is no morrow. Because there is no morrow. Only you, your gun, and the bigot standing in front,”_

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOAH!!! VEGA SINGS!!!! POGGERSS!!!!!!1!1!!
> 
> STAN!!!1!1!1!1!!!!!!!!1!1!1!!1!1!


End file.
